1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to timepieces and, more particularly, to small timepieces which are adhesively attachable to smooth object surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid state liquid crystal display watch modules are readily available from various semiconductor manufacturers. Such clock modules are ordinarily utilized in conventional wristwatches. However, such watch modules have also been utilized to manufacture small desk clocks by attaching each watch module to the inside of a shallow "can" or cover and supporting the can on a piece of plastic which is to provide an attractive support for the cover of the watch module. There are numerous devices, such as pieces of machinery, whereon it would be convenient to have a low-cost timepiece installed if there existed an inexpensive timepiece which could be easily installed on such devices. It would also be desirable to install timepieces on various walls and other objects if sufficiently inexpensive and easily installed timepieces were available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a very inexpensive timepiece which can be easily installed on an object surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive timepiece which can be easily adhesively attached to any smooth surface, which timepiece does not require an external power means.